1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention provide a part which requires centering during an assembly process and a method of centering the part, and more particularly, to producing a part having a shape that allows a plurality of the parts to be formed as a wafer level parts assembly, and apparatuses and methods to manufacture the wafer level parts assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, products requiring an assembly process in which a plurality of small parts is stacked up may use a plurality of interim assemblies when the products are assembled. In other words, the interim assembly is formed so that the plurality of small parts is arranged integrally on the same plane, and a plurality of interim assemblies is stacked up to assemble. After that, the assembled interim assemblies are cut so a plurality of separate products is completed.
For example, when manufacturing a lens module for use with a cellular phone having a camera function, a lens barrel is formed, and then a plurality of optical lens is stacked up inside the lens barrel. However, when the plurality of optical lenses is stacked up one by one within the lens barrel, each of the plurality of optical lenses needs to be centered with the center of the lens barrel. Therefore, much time is required to manufacture the lens module, and there is a high potential for errors to occur. In general, a centering error of approximately 2 μm (micrometers) or less is required during the assembly process of the lens module.
For reducing assembly time and minimizing centering error, forming a plurality of optical lenses as a wafer level lens assembly in which the plurality of optical lenses is formed integrally on the same plane is desirable.
A plurality of wafer level lens assemblies is stacked up to form a lens module array constituted of a plurality of lens modules. After that, the lens module array is cut to at once form the plurality of separated lens modules.
When parts to be centered during assembly process are assembled to make an end product, forming the parts as a wafer level parts assembly and assembling a plurality of wafer level parts assemblies to make an end product may increase productivity.
Therefore, it is required to develop parts shapes which allow the parts to be efficiently and precisely formed as a wafer level parts assembly, and an apparatus and a method to manufacture the wafer level parts assembly.